


[Photoset] Реле времени меняется со временем

by Kamili, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, найди 10 отличий, реле времени "Изохрон"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamili/pseuds/Kamili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Сравнение модификаций реле времени "Изохрон" и "Изохрон-Ц"
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 челлендж





	[Photoset] Реле времени меняется со временем

1) Два аппарата (вид сверху) + две обложки инструкций

2) Вид сбоку

3) Вид снизу

4) Инструкции


End file.
